Make life worth living for
by Sal A La Hoodin
Summary: Percy broke up with Annabeth.He meets Chaos.Forced into Godhood. a bit of everything really. I suck at summaries.please just give it a go.


Hello guys this is my first story so please go easy on criticisms are welcome.

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own the PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy's POV**

Finally! I have just finished the 12 labours of heracles for I should explain this better. After the prophecy of 7, Athena still didnt approve of my relationship with Annabeth so Athena said that if i complete the 12 labours she will give her me tell you it wasn't easy, trying to get an golden apple that is protected by Ladon, the hundred headed dragon...I shudder at the memory.

Anyways right now I am on my way to camp wait to see my girlfriend, i miss her so strawberry scented blonde hair,her dazzling stormy grey eyes.I sigh heavily.

This quest was supposed to take several months but me loving Annabeth so much,I finished the 12 labours in was deeply troubled when i said i was going on the quest for Athena but Annabeth knew better,she knew it was for the best .I was broken of my train of thoughts when a voice called out.

"Hello Perseus"the voice was familiar, definately female.

I searched the area for the source of the voice,without me realizing I was at the top of camp half-blood hill and there she was,leaning on a tree wearing casual clothes.

"Lady Athena" i greeted,bowing my head slightly.

"Earlier than expected.I misjudged you perseus,you have outdone yourself yet again, i know how eager you are to see Annabeth so i'll make this short.

You have gained my approval,well more than an approval also i know how much you love my daughter and how much she loves you so here... "her voice was motherly but stern at the same time.

With that she threw me a little box and flashed away.

I was shocked,I stood there my mouth just complimented me,me,son of Posiedon her rival.

Then I got a hold of myself and decided to open the box it self was was a deep midnight black color and leather material,trimmed with that was nothing compared to inside.

There cushioned was a gorgeous ring,note I emphasized the gorgeous by a thousand ring was made of imperial silver and gold interwining together(a/n did that make sense?)at the top was a stunning diamond tinted with green and engraved in grey it said 'Forever always'.

The ring itself shone with such brightness it would've made Apollo's sun chariot dull as just blew my mind!I would have to thank Athena later for this.I walked into camp as the happiest person didn't know that it would crumble down in a few moments

I entered the mess hall since it was lunch time and suddenly campers swarmed around me and some started cheering (they knew where i was) some rapidly asked quesions(these didnt) like where I been?Grover came towards me and gave me a big man hug.

"Hey G-man"

"Perccyyy"Grover bleated

"We missed you dude"

Some old campers came towards me, they patted me on the back and congratulated me.

After the the small reunion,I realized that theres one person missing.

"hey Grover wheres Annabeth? "he seemed to not hear so i asked again,this time i guess he heard because he faces me and his face darkens.

"what is it?"

"You know Percy,while you've been away a lot of new campers have came and one of then turned out to be a son of Posiedon"

"whoa i got a half brother this is going to be sweet!"

"Not really"grover mumbles to himself.i heard him.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon follow me!"Grover gets up and trotters off and im on is fast but all that exercise the 12 labours gave me an advantage.

i quickly caught up and stayed at his side without saying a led me to the beach,and now hes very cautious and signels me to crept up behind a rock and then we heard it.

A soft moan sounds so like the angelic voice of ANNABETH.I peered over the rock and saw Annabeth my heart soared when i saw and athletic body,curved slend-my thoughts were broken when i saw her with another guy.

The guy pulled her close and at that point I thought Annabeth would slap him then,but kissed him!

**Good,bad,ok?i want to know so please are welcome and it took a lot of time to write this so please review. **

**xSALx**


End file.
